right here
by sainaiya
Summary: Kagome suicides in front of Inuyasha. She mysteriosly comes back to life, as a hanyou, apparantly possesed. She's forced to fight Inuyasha, when shes not possessed,confusin him. Kikyo convinces inuyasha to let her kill her.KikKag showdown near end!
1. Author's note

Author's Note:  
  
Hi! I just wanted to let you all know that I've decided to rewrite this. I've been spending a while writing the whole thing on paper, which ive completed, so you can expect quick, fast updates! Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep it up! I won't letcha down!  
  
sainaiya 


	2. It was meant to be

A/N: This is my second fic. I'm sill working on m first one, but I got a good idea for an Inuyasha fic. Enjoy! (:  
  
Summary: Kagome walks in on Inuyasha and Kikyo. (as seen in episode 50 or somewhere near there) slowly walking away, Inuyasha catches up to her. She commits suicide with his own sword. What happens when she comes back to life as a full blooded demon by an unknown spell possibly caused by her sadness?  
  
=========================================================================  
  
(starts off from episode 50 or somewhere near there)  
  
"Aaccck! Why didn't anyone wake me up? I'm late! Inuyasha must be really ticked off!" Yelled Kagome. She quickly picked up her things and ran towards the well. When she came out on the other side, she saw lots of orb- like lights. She decided to go towards it. When she reached the place it was coming from, the scene in front of her shocked her so much she started to cry.  
  
"Kikyo! Onigumo's heart is still in Naraku! I won't let him touch you! I swear to protect you with my life!" *runs up and hugs Kikyo*  
  
"Fool. Just one hug and men think we are theirs." *Takes out dagger and points it to his neck*  
  
Then, Kikyo's sould catchers wrap themselves around her and start pulling her up slowly into the sky.  
  
"Kikyo! Come back! Kikyo!" screams Inuyasha as he watches Kikyo go.  
  
(A/N: I wonder why Inuyasha hasn't smelled Kagome yet. It was probably because of Kkyo's dirt and bones smell)  
  
Still shocked by the scene, Kagome slowly walks away from the now alone Inuyasha. She stared to clench her hands so hard, she started to bleed. *Why? Inuyasha said he'd protect me. Yet, he always says I'm Never as good as Kikyo. B-but I love him. I'm just a shard detecto for him. Nothing more that that. I- I feel so useless. *sniff* Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Souta, Mama, Grandpa. Im' sorry*  
  
"Kagome, D-did you see?"  
  
Kagome turned around to look at him with hurt-filled eyes. With one swift motion, she took his sword and stabbed herself in the chest.  
  
(A/N: Ha! You see that? You see that Inuyasha? How do you feel now huh? Huh? LoL.)  
  
"Kagome! What did you do?" tears swell up in his eyes He takes the sword out and places it next to her body and hugs her.  
  
"T-Tell everyone I love them and I'll miss them. Goodbye Inuyasha." And with that, she took her last breath and hung limply in his arms. =========================================================================  
  
A/N: Like it? Eh? I rewrote it FYI and I'll update soon. Please Review! 


	3. Dissapearance

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! Just to say, I will be making another Inuyasha fic soon! Here's a summary: Kagome runs away from the group. They search frantically for her just as Naraku gains a new power and decides to use Kagome as an experiment. Is the gang too late? What happens when the test backfires and it is Kagome who gains something incredible and Naraku who loses?  
  
I think this fic is gonna be cool. Basically, Kagome runs away because Inyasha hits her. Naraku captures her and Inuyasha is looking for her. Blah, blah, blah. You just hafta wait and find out!  
  
Neways, keep the reviews coming on! ++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(I remember when there was an episode where it showed when Kikyo was alive. She was nice like Kagome and prettier. Her eyes were even different. I like the old Kikyo.)  
  
"She's gone Inuyasha." Said a cold voice. "She was in the way of our relationship. Now that she's gone, we can spend eternity together in hell. We were meant to be together Inuyasha. She knew that didn't you know? You made it obvious to her. Always mocking her that she isn't as good as me even if she tried, and always leaving her in the dust to see me when you catch my scent. Pathetic fool. With a broken heart she still loves you after all those times you showed her you love me."  
  
"Not now Kikyo." Inuyasha turned around to face the dead miko. He looked into her cold, uncaring eyes and saw nothing. No emotion. Kikyo looked into his and saw a glint of sadness.  
  
(A/N: Inuyasha stopped crying and the redness in his eyes weren't there so Kikyo didn't notice he was crying)  
  
"Hah. Inuyasha. I guess you did have some sort of feeling for her in your heart." Kikyo raised her hand. As she did that, Kagome's life-less body started to float. (Not in a stiff way BTW) "You have to forget about her and I'm here to help you do that." With a wave of her hand, Kagome's body disappeared. Inuyasha stared in horror at the spot where Kagome's body once was in his arms.  
  
"Kagome! Kikyo! You didn't need to-" He turned around to face Kikyo, only to find out that she disappeared. Inuyasha picked up the bloody sword and started to search for Kagome. ++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: I made Kikyo mean in this one because I did. Isn't she this mean anyways? Hehe.Well that's the end of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Ill be reviewing soon! I'll update even faster if you review! Nah, jk, I don't want to make you guys wait if ppl don't review. See ya till next time! 


	4. The shock that awaits

A/N: He hei hi! Niceta see ya'll again reading my fic. Hahah. Well, on with the story!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next day Inuyasha kept searching for Kagome-or rather her body ever since last night. He searched everywhere frantically until he stopped and began to really think.  
  
*Where would Kikyo put it? Hopefully not behind my eye again like that black pearl. But Kagome's body is too big to be there. Shit! This is so useless! Kikyo could've put it anywhere! I have to keep looking, I have to bring her back to her own time. *  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome's body was lying, unmoving for an unkown reason, behind and under Kouga's waterfall. Suddenly a black aura started to form around her body, and then completely engulfing her with its darkness. Then-  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She stood up on the ground  
  
*huh. I thought I was in water*  
  
"Huh what am I doing here?" She noticed her incredible sense of seeing and hearing. She felt much more muscle toned.  
  
"where's my backpack? Gosh geezerz (lol) I left it when- when I died. Oh yeah. Inuyasha's probably cuddling with widdle Kikyo. Well, lets surprise him. Ill show him a piece of my mind. Heh, I wonder what I look like." She noticed she was wearing a short chineese-like dress with short sleeves which was dark gray with black swirls.  
  
She headed toward the river to see her reflection. She was shocked at her new appearance.  
  
Instead of her brown eyes, she had beautiful shimmering purple eyes. Instead of human ears, she had cute black puppy ears like Inuyasha's Instead of long black hair, she had medium black hair with blue streaks,  
  
Which was sticking up. (Think of DBZ super sayan mode, but  
Not sticking up and not so up tight. Use your imagination) She also had those side hair's like Inuyasha's except hers was more curlier to fit the curves of her face. She also had 2 markings on both sides of her face. (think sesshomaru's) In fact, Kagome thought she was a half demon, but unknowingly to her, she was full. To be honest, she thought she looked hot.  
  
"Hehe. Lookie lookie what we have here. Not so bad. I look 10x better than before. I wanna test out the things I can do and master them before I see Inuyasha and see what he thinks. And with that, she left as far as she could until midnight. That was when she decided to rest.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Damn! Where could she be! I've looked practically everywhere and no sign of her. I'm going to go see Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha started sniffing for any sign of Kikyo. Within an hour, he picked up scent. Hurriedly running through the forest, he runs into Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo! Where's Kagome?!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you already? I'm helping you to forget her and think more about us. By the way Inuyasha, shall you come with me now?"  
  
"No. I'll think about it when I find Kagome's body. So you might as well tell me so its faster Kikyo."  
  
You'll have to kill me before I say."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome's been training all of her abilities ever since that day she worke up. She got faster and she even has her own special black sword with a black blade like Inuyasha's, even down to the fur, which was black. She has gotten fond of black.  
  
(F.Y.I. my fav color iz black, which is why she haz tuns of black ^_^)  
  
The cool thing was she had arrows and she practiced her targeting. The arrows blade was black, and her usual pink purifying aura was now red. She found out she could turn into a huge dog like demon like Sesshomaru, except, yep, black. That was her true form. Its been two months and she was now ready. Ready to see Inuyasha.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Heheheh Black black black. BTW, Inuyasha kept missing Kagome because she can sense him faster that he can sense her. I know Kagome is Japaneese and shes in the Japan feudal world, but I made her wear suttin sexy. *ahem* black too. 


	5. a lil competition

A/N: hey! Sorry that I din, um, update. Busy with u know, usual school. Drag. Anyways, where were we?  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
It's been two months and she was now ready. Ready to see Inuyasha.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
HeHe, srry if its kinda corny, cuz it was my first fic. And I apologise if the characters don't match their attitude. So, IF u get bored wit this one.Then!!!!! Check out my other stories okie???????????????????????????????^_^ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kikyo started hanging out with Inuyasha, even though they were always on the move looking for Kagome's body  
  
"This is getting restless. Inuyasha, follow me. I'll show you the worthless body. I can't believe you even bother. Its probably all bones now."  
  
She led Inuyasha to Kouga's waterfall, but there was nothing.  
  
"See? Gone. You wasted your time."  
  
"How do I even know if-" he stopped abruptly, sniffing the air.  
  
"What is it."  
  
"I smell Kagome.with Kouga."  
  
"What are you talking about? She killed herself with your sword right in front of you."  
  
"I know Kikyo!!!"  
  
Even though Kikyou's face was emotionless, she felt something inside her. Something she hasn't felt in a long time-  
  
Fear.  
  
*How can she be back? It's impossible.*  
  
"You're delusional."  
  
"I'm serious! I smell her and Kouga! Kouga, Kagome where the hell are you guys! You better have not done anything with her Kouga!!!"  
  
"Look here dimwit."  
  
As she said that, Kagome jumped down from a tree right behind Kikyou. Kouga soon jumped after.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What do you mean hey? What happened? You're a hanyou like me!" exclaimed Inuyasha. Inuyasha was very shocked when he saw Kagome- especially with Kouga. "Did you do something Kouga?"  
  
"You're not happy Inuyasha?" said Kouga. He wrapped his arms around Kagome. His Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes seem to burn seeing him touching her like that. Kagome noticed this and hesitantly turned around to face Kouga and kiss him. When she looked back at him, his eyes seemed ready to bulge out and explode.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" he snarled  
  
"Aw, you did miss me. Let me show you something." She pulled her black blade sword, and transformed it just like his. "Like it? Nice color for a blade eh? Haha. Kodak moment. I just love that look on your face." Kagome shifted her gaze to Kikyo. "And you. The famous miko, of whom I was reincarnated from."  
  
"You're a pathetic incarnation." Snapped Kikyo.  
  
"OoOh feisty eh? Looki what I've got here too." Kagome pulled out her black bows and arrows and points to a star.  
  
"I'm gonna bring that star down just for you."  
  
"Go girl!" says Kouga.  
  
"Feh. You can't do that." Muttered Inuyasha  
  
"Oh yea? I bet your Kikyo can't either!!"  
  
"Kikyo can."  
  
"Then go Kikyo."  
  
"A test is a pathetic way to test skills."  
  
"Which means."  
  
"Which means I refuse."  
  
"Pssh. You're just to scared."  
  
"Kikyo is not scared!" said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome walked to Inuyasha and placed one of her fingers under his chin saying, "Oh look. Inuyasha's sticking up for the dead miko." She flicked her finger. (Its like when u put ur finger under sumones chin facing upwards and then flick it up. Get it???????????)  
  
"Kagome, what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean what happened? I've always been like this."  
  
*CONTROLLE ACTIVARE (control activate)*  
  
all of a sudden, Kagome's eyes turned red (like a possessed way. Of course Inuyasha doesn't see it)  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
Kagome jumped high into the forest, running at top speed.  
  
"Kagome?!?!?!"  
  
"Hey man." Kouga said. "I just lost my woman."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
OoO?? Who said that lil spell to put Kagome under his/her control. Is it really obvious??? WHO knows??? Lolz. Hope u enjoyed it! Ill be updating soon! I promise! 


	6. Kagome? Whats up with you?

A/N: hope you liked my last chapter!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inuyasha quickly ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Kagome. He lost her scent time after time, but it 'mysteriously' came up again. He found her standing in the middle of a clearing, with- Naraku? They were facing each other and they didn't even seem to notice him coming. Kagome looked at him. He looked back. Inuyasha witnessed all this as he was coming up to charge Naraku. Naraku took Kagome in his arms, giving her a warm embrace. Now, to Inuyasha, it seemed like a romantic hug, but little did he know that Kagome was still possessed, and when Naraku hugged her, he slipped something INTO her skin. (yes into)  
  
"Kagome!! What are you doing with him!"  
  
"Kill him and anybody else that gets in your way." Naraku whispered into her ear.  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed back to normal.  
  
"Yes Naraku."  
  
Naraku disappeared. Kagome took out her tetsuiga and transformed it. She ran directly toward Inuyasha with incredible speed, slashing him as she ran by.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
She skidded to a stop, and slung her tetsuiga over her shoulder. She then raised it up over her head. She looked like she was going to do a-  
  
"Kaze no Kizu??" said a shocked Inuyasha.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!!" Yelled Kagome. She swung the massive sword over her head and plunged it into the ground, causing a sort of eruption heading towards Inuyasha. He quickly took out his sword to block it, but right after he was trying to wedge his sword out of the ground, Kagome ran quickly towards him to slash him. Luckily, he pulled his sword out of the ground at the right time and blocked her attack.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong? Stop this now!"  
  
"You fool! You should know by now that I never give up on my master's instructions!!" She then swung her sword horizontally, and Inuyasha blocked it again.  
  
"Since when was Naraku your master?"  
  
"Since forever!! So you better make this a good fight, because this is your last."  
  
Kagome jumped up and to do an aerial attack when an arrow shot out from the woods, re-transforming her black sword.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked from where the arrow was shot. It was none other than Kikyo.  
  
"Fighting Inuyasha are you now?"  
  
Kagome put her sword away, and charged at Kikyo. While she was running, she extended her claws, to slash her open.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha yelled, tackling her away, so she wouldn't hurt Kikyo.  
  
"Do you see Inuyasha? She's working for Naraku now"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I sensed that she was." Kikyo wasn't telling the truth. She felt that Kagome was regaining her conciousness from her spell when she challenged her to a test. Naraku then respelled the spell so she wouldn't regain full control. "She wants you dead. You should just leave her alone. She doesn't love you anymore. She loves Naraku."  
  
"No! I-It can't be true."  
  
"It is."  
  
Inuyasha was heartbroken. He completely believed everything that Kikyo said.  
  
"Is it true Kagome?" He looked down at Kagome, (BTW they were still on the ground) but she seemed as still as a rock.  
  
"See." Pointed out Kikyo. "I can't let someone like that exist. Someone who works for Naraku, while hurting the one I love. Inuyasha. Will you let me, kill her?"  
  
Slowly, he nods.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
ahahahaha. Lets see what happenes. U guys better review! Cuz I wanna keep u guys in suspense. BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUTTTTTT I wont, cuz I might lose the idea in my head right now. Enjoy!! 


	7. Black Versus White

A/N: I hope you like this! I had an original plot going, but I changed it once in a while (if you haven't noticed by how many times I changed my summary.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Will you let me, kill her?"  
  
Slowly, he nods.  
  
BTW, I apologize for any grammar mistakes I have made, and just to point out to one of my review/flame, when I said in the first chapter runs up and hugs kikyo, I just saw lots of people doing that, so I did it too! Lol. I'm kinda not in the mood to change it, so sorry. You know what it means right? It doesn't really matter. Oh! And I think I said that Kagome was a hanyou in some places, but she's really a full demon. Okie?? aaaahhhhh!!! Hahaha, I surprised my self wit this plot. Newayz enjoy!!!!  
  
"Get up girl and get ready."  
  
With an angry look in her eyes, Kagome stands up and walks towards Kikyo, stopping directly in front of her.  
  
"Good luck." She snarled  
  
Kagome quickly jumped high into the sky, landing on the other side of the clearing, Inuyasha stayed on the side, with Kikyo on the right and Kagome on the left, as he looked on towards the fight. The wind was blowing (giving it a nice visual effect with the hair and all...)  
  
Then, in between, a black orb appeared and then disappeared. In its place Naraku appeared.  
  
"Master Naraku!" squealed Kagome.  
  
Leaving her 'fighting stance', Kagome skipped towards Naraku like a little schoolgirl (think Rin). When she reached him, she gave him a big hug. As she did, Inuyasha gave a slight twitch.  
  
"My darling," said Naraku. "I will give you the opportunity to defeat your greatest opponent."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go back to your side and I'll show you."  
  
Kagome gave Naraku a peck on the check, causing Inuyasha to jerk, and then returned to her side. Naraku chanted a spell and in most parts of Kagome's body, a glow appeared. Inuyasha noticed this and kept looking on.  
  
"You see these lights Inuyasha?" explained Naraku. "These are the glow of tainted Shikon Shards. It took that many just to possess you little shikon detector. I controlled everything. Her memory, her attitude, her actions, her choices, and I guess you could say, her skills as well."  
  
That's why she was acting all stuck up thought Inuyasha.  
  
"You bastard! You made her go against me and made it seem as if she had control of what she was doing! You made me turn against her!"  
  
"Incorrect fool. It was Kikyo who convinced you that Kagome hated you."  
  
Naraku snapped his fingers, and all the tainted shikon shards tore out of Kagome's body, causing her to scream and slump to the ground, while losing lots of blood.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"I am no longer controlling her." Said Naraku  
  
"Why stop now?"  
  
"Don't you see? You promised Kikyo that she could kill Kagome. Are you unaware of what damage her spells can do not only to half demons like you, but can do even more on demons and humans? When I took at the shards, it erased everything she experienced when she was with me. So she doesn't know how to control her weapons. She can't protect her self, like you said, as good as Kikyo." Naraku finished with an evil laugh.  
  
"But I didn't mean that............................." muttered Inuyasha to himself. "How did she change into a full demon?" he asked Naraku. He tried not to choke on the strong scent of Kagome's blood.  
  
"I did it of course. First of all, I inserted a large amount of tainted shards, since I know her soul is to pure for a couple. Then I recited a chant to bring her back to life as a full demon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of a request."  
  
"a request?"  
  
"Yes, a request Inuyasha." Said Kikyo. "A request from me."  
  
"From you? Why?"  
  
"I wanted you to come to hell with me, but that girl was in the way."  
  
"Okay," interrupted Naraku. "Let's get this started."  
  
Naraku snapped his fingers and all of Kagome's wounds were healed.  
  
"We would want her fighting her best wouldn't we?" He snapped his fingers again, changing Kagome back into a human.  
  
"What the hell?!" exclaimed Inuyasha. It was already weird that a human could change into at least a half demon, but it was even weirder to see a full demon change back into a human in less than a second!  
  
Naraku snapped his fingers again, changing Kagome's clothes back into her uniform, but with different colors (of course, black).  
  
"Get up Kagome and get ready to fight." Said Naraku. He snapped his fingers again and her bow and arrows appeared again. Kagome looked up from having her face flat on the ground and saw the set. She picked it up while looking around at her surroundings.  
  
"What's going on here? How come my clothes are different? How come I'm—alive?"  
  
She quickly stood up looking scared. She noticed Naraku looking at her all weirdly, and she saw Kikyo across from her, with her bow and arrow pointed at her. She then saw Inuyasha on the side, looking at her.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's going on?" She tried to move closer to him, but Kikyo made this sort of hissing so and plucked her bow string, signaling Kagome not to move, or else she'll fire.  
  
"Dear Kagome." Said Naraku. "I'm afraid to say that you're in the battle for Inuyasha. A death match, you could say."  
  
"B-But I didn't agree to this!"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I—"  
  
"Silence! I will be watching to make sure Inuyasha doesn't do anything to stop this fight. Remember, if you try something, one snap and they'll both be dead." Naraku finished off with an evil laugh and disappeared.  
  
"You. Reincarnation."  
  
"Excuse me, um, its Kago—"  
  
"Be quiet! Get ready."  
  
Kagome quickly picked up her bow and arrows and got ready to shoot one. Both standing at different sides of the clearing staring intently on whom would make the first move. Black versus white. Incarnation versus Reincarnation. Old lover and future lover. Kikyo eventually made the first move, shooting her arrow. Kagome counter shot and both arrows met each other head on, splitting each other in half. Kagome, still shocked at the situation, was frozen at the spot, while Kikyo appeared in front of her (teleportation). She raised her hand, and this time, Kagome froze completely.  
  
'Oh no' thought Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo raised her hand even higher, causing Kagome to float inches off the ground.  
  
"Are you really ready to disappear?"  
  
Kagome couldn't say anything, but tears were coming out of her eyes and dripping down to the ground. Slowly, Kagome started to blink. Kikyo looked startled, but didn't say anything.  
  
Kagome's body started to glow. In the forest, you can see a lot of little lights.  
  
"Is that the shikon shards?" said Inuyasha.  
  
Then, out of the forest, a whole bunch of now pure shards from Naraku flew out of the forest, all piercing Kikyo at the same time, causing her to open her eyes and gasp with pain. Once the shards made impact, then a pink spirit came out of Kikyo's body. This spirit looked more nice that the outside Kikyo.  
  
"T-that was the Kikyo I loved 50 years ago." Croaked Inuyasha.  
  
The spirit smiled, took a deep bow, drifted to Kagome and placed its hand on her forehead, releasing the spell. Kagome floated to the ground. She lied there, apparently sleeping. Her clothes changed back to normal color.  
  
"Thank you." it said, before disappearing with the body as well  
  
sooOOO?? Review!! ill update soon! ... I promise!! hehe 


End file.
